Robonyan 00
|Tabber2=Shadowside |Content2= }} is a Rank A Shadowside Yo-kai of the Tsukumono tribe. It appears that this Robonyan is a different individual from the ''Original Robonyan. However it's appearance does not compare to it's counterpart, lacking it's cat-like appearance. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, his Shadowside form is a Rank S Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: Supporting Yo-kai. Biology In his Lightside form, he is a humanoid robot. His head is spherical and has 2 overlapping 0s on the darker silver forehead. An antennae sticks out from the right side of his head that is connected to 2 flat circles(which probably hold his head together). He lacks eyes, where the eyes should be is a dark blue screen with a light blue v -shaped laser display on it. he has a dark grey neck and a predominantly silver chest, which contains a red glowing substance. He has a dark grey belly that is exposed, with 3 bolts fixing a silver plate on it. His pelvic area resembles a pair of blue swimming trunks, while his limbs are similar to the original gundam, with the difference being the colour schemes. In his Shadowside form, he becomes chunkier and his silver colour scheme turns darker. His fingers have evolved into claws, the blue on his arms is also more pronounced than his Lightside. His chest also has 4 cracks. Abilities and Powers Throughout his appearances in the shadowside anime, he has demonstrated a good deal of equipment. In his debut episode, he was shown to be able to fly with 2 jet packs on his back. In SS026, he was shown to have 2 scrubs on his Lightside's back, as well as a cleaning device on each arm, though he needs to be emptied a lot. He can also analyze his foe(Unchikuma(SS) in this case)'s actions and stop them. In the same episode, he can also fuse his Shadowside's hands together and squirt a jet of water. In SS040, his hands could also whip out 2 swords resembling those used by Gundam exia. Profile Yo-kai watch shadowside Robonyan 00 was created in SS008 due to the manifestation of a cleaning robot named 's infusion with the last wish of a dying firefighter causing it to rally its kind together to form Robonyan 00 to protect its owner from radioactive fire. When questioned about his name origin, he ignored said questions and flew off, while saying I'll be back. His Ark was left on the ground. He makes a quick cameo in SS020 as one of Filmlin's audience, and presumably ran out horrified from the movie. He was first summoned in his Lightside in SS026 to fight Unchikuma (SS). While appearing, he was shown showboating about his capablities. After analyzing his enemy, he quckly proceeded to clean him, but then got filled with the bear Yo-kai's fur. He blocks a counter by Unchikuma and resorts to using his Shadowside's water cannon to clean his opponent. He was summoned in SS040 to fight Darkness after Goemon's defeat. He manages to defeat darkness' destroying his avatar. Using his scanner, he performs a form of radiometric date tracing on the shield and reveled its backstory. Later, he was seen duelling with shield of brightness in his Lightside. His last appearance was in SS048, where he tried to spray Soranaki with his water cannon(while combined with Zundoumaru's urine), but gets defeated by the Boss Yo-kai's darts. Yo-kai watch Wibble Wobble Since the first shadowside scramble, he was available in the Crank-a-kai as his Shadowisde Form. Yo-kai watch 4++ In a demo teaser for the Blasters mode for the game, Touma was playing as his shadowside form, working with 3 other people to fight sproink. Game Data Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology Robonyan 00 is a portmanteau of "Robonyan" and "Gundam 00" which explains his appearance. Trivia *He shares similarities with the original Robonyan. ** Whenever he is present, the Robonyan theme is heard. ** He says "I'll Be Back" when he leaves. ** They share the same voice actor. * His Shadowside's Water Gun Attack is likely a reference to franky from one Piece's special attack: Franky radical Beam. Category:Male Characters Category:Robot Yo-kai Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced in the Shadowside Anime Series Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Tsukumono Tribe Category:Tough Tribe Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 4 Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Anime Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Category:Rank A Yo-kai